Catch And Release
by gman2006
Summary: Applejack and Rainbow Dash have been dating for a while. Rainbow Dash and Applejack frequently enact "date-bets" on each other, where the loser gets to enjoy a date completely setup by the winner. Not so bad, except that Dash has a terrible record at winning the bets. She hopes to change that with the upcoming fishing tournament. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

One apple. Two apples. Three apples. Four? Would there be a fourth? No. That last buck had only loosened three of the dozen or so fruits stuck up in that tree. Rearing up once more, Rainbow Dash kicked her hind legs back against the tree trunk as hard as she could. The branches rattled, but no more apples fell out into her buckets. "Oh come on!" She cursed. Sweat dripped down her forehead, through her mane and into her coat. She'd been at this same stupid field for hours now, and had only managed to get a third of the trees harvested. "How's it this hard to kick a few stupid apples out of a few stupid trees?!" She groaned.

As if to answer her question, Winona, who'd been observing Dash's every movement, barked energetically and wagged her tail. Applejack had sent her loyal dog to watch over Rainbow Dash to ensure the pegasus followed the rules of their competition to the letter. Of course, it'd been Dash's big mouth that had gotten her into this mess to begin with. When her mare-friend had mentioned harvesting season and how busy she'd be, Rainbow Dash had spat out a series of words she'd quickly come to regret: "Oh please, like kicking apples out of trees is hard! With as fast as I am, I could buck circles around you if I wanted." Applejack, being the sly earth pony that she was, responded with those two magic words that had long ago captured Rainbow Dash's heart, "Prove it."

Yeah, she was proving it alright. Proving just how much of a fool she was and how much of a big mouth she had. Rainbow Dash stopped. She wiped away the sweat that started stinging her eyes. Waiting to catch her breath, the pegasus stared out over the field. How on earth did she have so many trees left to go? It just didn't make any sense. Surely if Applejack could do this for hours on end, then she could too!

Winona barked again, and when Dash glanced down, she'd seen the dog had brought her some bottled water. "Thanks," she said, and uncapping her drink, took a nice long swig. The cool water hit the spot just where she needed it to, and after downing the bottle, tossed it back to Winona and went back to work. Another kick. Another buck. Two apples fell, then three more. Still, some remained. "Really?!" Rainbow Dash shouted. She almost had half a mind to climb up that tree, and throw those stupid apples into the buckets herself. Not against the rules, as she just wasn't allowed to use her wings. The problem though, she'd already tried that; and got a nasty sliver for her troubles.

Rainbow stared out over the tree, heaving for breath. Only a few more apples and she could move on to the next pain in the flank. Just before Dash could get into position, a familiar egghead sounding voice chirped from behind, "Hey Rainbow Dash! What are you doing?"

Turning around, Twilight Sparkle stood only a few feet from the wagon that held Dash's apple buckets.

"I'm bucking apples! What's it look like I'm doing?" Rainbow Dash said. The pegasus slammed her hooves against the tree yet again, and finally, the remainder of the apples poured out into her buckets. "Oh thank Celestia!" She praised, grabbing a bucket with her teeth and carrying it on over to the wagon.

Twilight, being the observant princess that she was, giggled and said, "It looks like you're well on your way to pulling a muscle if you keep kicking the trees like that."

Dropping the bucket of apples onto the wagon, Dash just shrugged. "Pfft, and what do you know about apple bucking?"

"A lot actually," Twilight announced, the cyan pegasus felt her friend following her back to the tree. "Applejack had me help last season when Granny Smith was visiting family in Appleloosa. I spent a great deal of time studying Applejack's muscle movements and positioning before and after kicking the apples down."

Dash just nodded along, but something about what she'd said didn't quite sound right. "Wait." She said, and processed those words a few more seconds. "You were studying her what?!" Suddenly Dash's face had heated up and turned about as red as the apples she was picking. The image of Twilight's face pressed right up to AJ's flank burned into Dash's retina.

Twilight however, only giggled at the question. "Oh relax! I was only studying how Applejack bucked apples so that I could better assist her with the harvest.

Walking the final bucket to the wagon, Dash rolled her eyes, "Right. So, I suppose there's a whole science thingy now to bucking apples."

Never missing a beat, the alicorn trotted right alongside Rainbow Dash while she moved the wagon on to the next tree. "Actually, there is. It has a lot to do with leveraging your weight as you kick for the strongest impact, and also hitting the tree's core to maximize the vibrations which shake the apples loose and into the buckets. Of course, bucket placement is also critical and I don't think Applejack realizes just how precise she's gotten with . . ."

"Okay okay! I get it! Sheesh" Rainbow Dash fully expected an earful from her mare-friend when she found out just how little Dash had accomplished, but to get it from Twilight too! "Well if you're so skilled, why don't you show me?!"

Twilight considered it for a moment. "Alright." And grabbing a couple buckets with her magic, she moved over to the nearest tree. What followed were four agonizing minutes of Twilight measuring and scooting her buckets into the what she claimed to be the "optional dropping zones".

"Now, I haven't done this in a while, so I might be a little rusty . . ."

"Just do it already. Can't possibly do better than me . . ." Dash started, but stopped once Twilight's hind-hooves slammed into the tree. The branches rattled, the apples wobbled, and within a couple seconds, every apple had rained down from their cloud of leaves and into the buckets below. Not one spilled onto the ground.

Without one word, Rainbow Dash watched as Twilight used her magic to scoop up the fruit filled buckets and load them carefully onto the wagon.

"Uhhh Dash? You can close your mouth now."

It was then that the pegasus had realized she'd stood agape when the apples fell. Quickly pulling herself from her stupor, she rushed alongside her friend. "Twilight! You have to teach me how to do that! I-I'll do anything . . ."

"Sorry Dash." Twilight said. "But I only stopped to drop off your tickets for the upcoming fishing tournament. I'm supposed to be dropping something off at Fluttershy's for Pinkie."

Dash quickly counted over the remaining trees in the field. "I'm sure Fluttershy can wait. I have to . . ."

"I'm sorry Dash." Twilight repeated. "But Pinkie said it was important. And besides, I've got some last-minute questions for Fluttershy regarding the fishing tournament. I've already stayed too long." Then setting the tickets under a bucket of apples to keep them from being carried off by the wind, Twilight said, "Cheer up! You'll win the next date bet."

Rainbow Dash's face flushed as her gaze shot over to the princess. "How did you . . ." but Twilight had already trotted off out of sight. Yes, this was the underlying wager behind the whole apple bucking competition. The winner would get the privilege of treating the loser to whatever kind of date the winner wanted. This included deciding upon the locations, activities, and even what the loser would be wearing.

Their dating bets had become somewhat notorious amongst the other mane six, that and Dash's record. She hadn't won a single bet yet. This apple bucking competition had been a mistake of the mouth as it were, done out of desperation.

"Why couldn't you have stopped when we started Twilight?" Dash bemoaned. Oh well, this was lost. But at least she could give Twilight's advice a go. Picking herself back up off the ground, Dash snatched up some buckets and at the nearest apple tree, did her best to replicate Twilight's positioning of the buckets. Spreading them out, Dash lined herself up for the shot, again mimicking Twilight as best she could, and with a strong thrust of her body, kicked the center of the tree as hard as she could.

The apple tree vibrated up to its tallest of branches, and much to Dash's surprise, just over half the apples in the tree dropped out onto the ground. Only one or two found their mark with the buckets though. Still, it'd been the most bountiful kick all day. Even Winona, whom Dash had forgotten was even here, barked happily at her achievement.

"Nice bucking Dumpling!"

Rainbow Dash winced. "H-Hey Applejack!" She said, turning to face her lover. She opened her mouth to again speak, but instead let out an, "oooffff" when a loose apple fell from the tree and smacked her on the forehead.

The resulting giggles from Applejack only reddened Dash's face. "So not funny," Dash complained, rubbing the bump on her head where the apple had hit.

"Sorry Rainbow. Ya alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dash said, but her words didn't stop her lover from trotting up for a closer inspection of the bruise. Suddenly, Applejack was close enough for Dash to press her face into the mare's neck. She could smell the sweat in her lover's coat. "A-Applejack . . . I-I'm fine. Really." She stuttered out.

"Just checking is all," Applejack said, kissing Dash's cheek before pulling away. "Wouldn't want my special some-pony all bruised up just before our date."

Rainbow Dash sighed. She knew it was over. "Could we at least skip the dress this time?"

"Nope!" Applejack said. "I ain't taking my mare-friend on a date unless she dressed up all nice and proper like."

"You're a mare too, ya know!"

Applejack just laughed off Dash's retort. "That don't mean I gotta go dressing like one. You on the other hoof . . ." And Applejack leaned in. Her sparkling emerald eyes bore into Dash's. That endless green prairie that could yank Rainbow Dash out of the thickest of clouds. It was a gaze that weakened her knees, and cramped up her wings. "Unless . . ." Applejack's voice whispered through her like a cool breeze under the pegasus' wings. ". . . You don't want to go on a date with me?"

That was it. Rainbow Dash was officially grounded. "Oh please," she said, "you know I want one. We've barely had any time together cause of all the work."

Applejack had her. Dash knew this. And the farmer's giggle only reinforced just how well she knew it too. "Then stop yer belly-aching, and kiss me already."

Rainbow Dash didn't need to be told twice. She closed her eyes and leaned in, pressing her lips up to Applejack's soft mouth. Their lips entwined and before she knew it, Dash had pressed herself up against Applejack's body. And throughout the whole kiss, Rainbow Dash kept her eyes closed. She'd been too embarrassed to look Applejack in the eye.

Oh well, at least the kiss was good. Guess it wasn't too big a deal losing if she got to enjoy kisses like this. But then again, those tickets to the fishing tournament danced in Dash's head. Rainbow Dash would enjoy a victory kiss yet. She could feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Embarrassing. Humiliating. How much further did they have to go? How far away was this restaurant that Applejack insisted upon? In the time that Dash and her mare-friend had left Rarity's, nearly every pony they passed turned head to gawk at what was an assuredly ridiculous sight. It was the culmination of spending three and a half hours in Rarity's boutique. Of course, Dash never minded hanging out with Rarity. She was a friend after all. But get some pony messing with Dash's mane, her tail, and suffocating her in Celestia knows what kind of fabric, and she was out. No thank you. If it wasn't cool, it wasn't for Rainbow Dash. And this amalgamation of cloth and braids was definitely NOT for Rainbow Dash.

Rarity had washed and lathered her mane in product, braided it with some Boho braids technique that left the back of her mane roped together and dangling over a shoulder. The dress she wore was made from a sparkling midnight silver, with translucent silk draping over her sides, adorned in lace. A "rather simple and romantic over the shoulder V-neck that will dazzle Applejack to pieces" type dress; at least that's how Rarity described it.

Dash's tail, hidden behind the back of the dress, had been equally combed and productified like her mane. As for Dash's face: eyeliner, lipstick, and blush all brought out what Rarity called her, "splendid feminine charm."

To be honest, Rainbow Dash hadn't a clue what half of those words meant. As far as she was concerned, it just meant she looked silly. At least, that's all she could gather based on the reactions from other ponies who when caught staring, blushed and averted their eyes. And she just knew it was her they were staring at, because Applejack wasn't wearing anything more than her usual Stetson.

Walking a touch closer to her lover, Dash jumped a bit when she heard Applejack's voice right next to her ear. "Something wrong dumpling?"

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash whispered. Her cheeks heating up when she recognized some of the ponies staring at her as they passed. "Every-pony's staring at me."

She heard Applejack chuckling. "Good. They're supposed to be staring."

"What? Why?" Rainbow Dash asked, finally facing her partner.

The earth pony leaned in and nipped at her cheek. "Because I like showing ya off."

Rainbow Dash didn't respond. Because as much she didn't like this, and she'd tell off any-pony who tried to say otherwise, she couldn't stop smiling. And she didn't want Applejack to see it. No, she couldn't let AJ see that smile. She'd never hear the end of it. Heck, Applejack would probably request her in a dress for every day of the week.

"Do you really think . . ." Rainbow Dash shyly started to ask, but stopped when her eyes landed on two ponies ahead of them. Applejack saw them to too, and must not have heard her question, as the farmer was already calling out to the mares.

"Pinkie Pie! Fluttershy! What are you two up to tonight?"

"Oh, well, Pinkie Pie said she found this lovely little spot up by the pond where a family of minks live." Fluttershy explained in her quiet, harmonic voice.

"And there's even some rabbits with really big feet!" Pinkie said excitedly, leaping into the air to wag her hooves for effect.

"That sounds like a snowshoe hare Pinkie." Fluttershy answered. "Though I've never seen them this far south before. I do hope they're not lost."

Rainbow Dash listened to the conversation for only a few moments longer. And before long, Applejack was off on a little ramble with the timid pegasus about Winona. Applejack's dog came down with a cold last month, and after Fluttershy helped care for the dog, the farmer hasn't missed a chance to update Fluttershy on the dog's well-being. In a way, it was really sweet of her, almost cute. Dash had never met a more gracious pony than Applejack.

As Applejack chatted it up with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash glanced around. She hoped this little detour wouldn't last too long. She was looking forward to getting inside, and admittedly, the pegasus had grown a bit hungry. Standing still in Rarity's for as long as she did sure had quite the effect with her gut, not to mention being paraded around town.

"Sooooo Dash!" Pinkie Pie called out. "Never thought you'd wear something sooo Rarity!" The party pony stifled a giggle at the comment. "Lose another date bet with Applejack?"

The pegasus just rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Don't remind me."

Pinkie Pie grinned from ear to ear, "I already did!"

Rainbow Dash just grumbled. If it hadn't been for that sound defeat on Sweet Apple Acres, she might've gotten Applejack into something like this, or maybe had Twilight cast the cloud walking spell and taken Applejack up to Cloudsdale. She could've shown off her mare-friend to the Wonderbolts, and taken her out dancing.

Then, the pegasus had a sudden stroke of brilliance. "Say Pinkie Pie? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Dashie! What's up?!"

"Well, it's kind of a secret. The Ponyville fishing tournament is coming up. And I'm gonna do another date bet with Applejack. I-I just haven't told her yet."

Pinkie's eyes grew wide with suspense. "You gonna loose this one too?!"

"No! That's where you come in!" And Dash quickly checked on her partner. Applejack and Fluttershy were still caught up in their chat about Winona. The farm pony clearly had her attention elsewhere for the moment. Turning back to Pinkie, Dash continued, "I need you to make sure that I catch a bigger fish than Applejack at the tournament."

Pinkie tilted her head to the side. "But isn't that cheating? You shouldn't be cheating Rainbow Dash. What about all the other ponies . . ."

"I don't care about the other ponies." The pegasus hissed. "I don't care about winning the tournament. I just care about beating Applejack. That I can . . . you know . . . take her out on a date for once."

Pinkie was silent for moment. The gears were turning in her head. Dash could tell. And whether or not that was a good thing, the pegasus had no idea. But finally, Pinkie smiled her signature smile and surprised Rainbow Dash with a hug. "Leave it to me!"

"Thanks. I owe you one." Rainbow Dash said, feeling a bit of relief for the first time that night.

"No problem! Besides, then we'll be able to exchange super awesome date ideas!" Pinkie said, her eyes lighting up at the very prospect.

"Yeah . . . but you're not dating any-pony."

"Not yet!" Pinkie said. And without warning, she slid up right next to Rainbow Dash, and whispered into the pegasus' ear, "I'm gonna ask out Fluttershy tonight."

"Oh." Rainbow Dash said. "Wait. What?!" But before the pegasus could question further, Pinkie had hopped off to catch up with the yellow pegasus who had started off on her own. When Pinkie glanced back with a big toothy grin, waving, Dash had to fumble her hoof into the air just to wave back. She was kidding. She had to be kidding! Fluttershy?! Were there signs? Was Dash just stupid and never noticed?

"Hey Rainbow! Rainbow!"

Rainbow Dash shot her head over when she heard her name. "What?!" She said, and found Applejack staring curiously at her.

"You were kinda spacing out there. Ya alright?"

Nodding, Dash panted. She hadn't realized just how out of breath she'd gotten from all this. "Yeah. I'm-I'm fine. How much farther til we eat?" She asked, pushing the pink pony's crush out of her mind, at least for now.

Applejack wrapped a hoof around Dash. "We're here!" She announced, nodding to a restaurant done up like a barn. "Country Cooking" was written in big, white with black shadow, cursive lettering across the red exterior.

"Here?"

"It's good food, I promise." Applejack insisted. "Place just opened up. Come on!"

Rainbow Dash let out a sigh of relief. Finally, they were here. She could get out of the street and dig into some grub.

Applejack took the lead and opening the front door, stepped to the side to let Rainbow Dash enter. "Ladies first." The farmer said sweetly, motioning for Dash to go inside.

Rainbow Dash just shook her head, and entered into the restaurant; with Applejack following close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

And another chapter is in! This chapter was really so much fun to write. The back and forth between Applejack and Rainbow Dash, I just had a blast putting it together. So I do hope that you all enjoy this next entry in the story. Chapter 4 will be the start of the fishing tournament. I do have that chapter done, so that will probably go up within the next couple days or so. And I'm currently working on Chapter 5. Probably would've had these chapters up as they were completed, but wanted to make sure I had the direction of the story down before posting.

**Chapter 3**

Entering into the restaurant, Dash took one look around and soaked in the country air. Stained and varnished oak boards lined the walls, and the floor. Up above, the rafters were visible, forming a neat line down the center of the barn. Red and white wooden gates hung up at the entrance to the kitchen, and ponies sat on everything from wooden benches to bales of hay to enjoy their meals.

A golden-brown earth pony trotted on up to the two, wearing an apron, and sporting a green pencil tucked away between her ears. "I'm Dusty Star and I'll be yer waitress for the evening. Do ya have a reservation?" She asked, her chocolate mane brushed back into a ponytail to keep the hair out of her freckled face.

"Sure do!" Applejack said, "Reservation for two. Under Applejack."

Dusty Star pulled out a small pad of paper and glanced over its contents. "Ah yes Applejack! Right this way!"

The waitress led them over to a quieter corner of the barn. A corner booth for two, done up with padded seats taken straight outta some old tractors. The table put together using dark cherry wood, featuring a napkin holder resembling the Country Cooking barn. Wagon wheels nailed up for display along the walls, accompanied by a couple of lanterns hanging from the wooden beams above for a soft, mood-setting light.

Dusty deposited a couple of menus onto the table and took her leave. Rainbow Dash just stared for a moment. At the table, at the lights, at everything. She glanced over everything that Applejack had put together. Well, obviously Applejack didn't put this together, but she paid for it. It was sweet of her.

"Would ya like to sit down?" Came Applejack's voice. And when Dash looked, she found her mare-friend next to one of the tractor-style chairs, pulling it out for her.

A real gentle-colt that one! Especially for a mare. Rainbow Dash hurried on over to the chair and allowed herself to be scooted in. A moment later and Applejack took the seat across from her. And for a little a while, the two were silent. Rainbow Dash didn't know what to say. Guess she should've been saying, "thank you", but couldn't quite get the words out of her throat. That and she had to ruffle around a bit in the chair to get comfy. She kept accidentally tugging and pulling on different parts of her dress, and certainly did not want a scolding from Rarity for ruining it.

"Ya challenged me on purpose, didn't ya?" Applejack suddenly asked. She'd been staring at Rainbow for some time now, with this weird little smile on her face; like she knew something.

"Come again?"

"The apple bucking. Ya challenged me to apple bucking cause ya knew I'd win." Applejack explained matter-of-factly. That smile still stuck to her face.

Rainbow Dash found herself speechless. She could feel the makeup plastered to her face beginning to crack when she opened her mouth. "W-What do you mean? Saying I threw the match?!"

"Yep."

"Well I certainly did not! Why in Celestia would I throw the match?"

"Come on Rainbow." Applejack said, as she let out a chuckle. "I've been apple bucking nearly my whole life. And you couldn't even clear one field. Ya can't tell me ya really expected to win."

Dash felt her cheeks burning. "Doesn't mean I threw the match! Just never thought apple bucking was so hard."

Applejack just smiled, leaned forward and rested her chin in her front hooves.

"W-What?"

Applejack smiled. "I think ya like being all prettied up for me. Yer stubborn as a mule sometimes, but how many times have ya lost to me in these lil bets? How many in a row?"

Rainbow's mouth 'bout dropped open at hearing her lover's words. The nerve of that pony to suggest that she enjoyed being done up like this! Or that she enjoyed being in clothing that limited movement, and restricted her wings. Or that she enjoyed being turned into a coloring book for Rarity to play color by number. It certainly wasn't that she enjoyed the alluring gaze from Applejack every time she walked out of Rarity's boutique all done up, or the way Applejack treated her whenever they went out like this. Like how Applejack held the door open for her, or pulled out the chair for her. Or even how Applejack allowed less space between the two whenever they were out together. No, that wasn't fun . . . Okay, maybe it was a little fun. But soo not the point!

Dusty Star returned with some drinks, and both Rainbow Dash and Applejack had to scramble together some form of an order for the cook to start working on. But the moment the distraction passed; Applejack had her eyes back on Rainbow. "You know why I brought ya here dumpling?" And before Dash could even begin to respond, Applejack said, "All them ponies know ya as Rainbow Dash, the Wonderbolt! Coolest pony in Equestria! They know ya for yer Sonic Rainboom and all the times ya helped save the world. I just want them to see ya like I do sometimes. See ya for the beautiful mare that ya are. The softer, warmer side of Rainbow Dash . . . That's what I want them all to see."

By the end of her little spiel, Rainbow Dash couldn't stop blushing. She had averted her gaze and let her eyes take interest in the little barn napkin holder. "I just . . ." and she cursed herself for letting her voice squeak out the way it did. "I just feel really silly in all this. Feels like some-pony took a paintbrush to my face. Do you really like me looking like this?"

Applejack smiled. "Well, maybe Rarity did go a tad overboard on the makeup."

"See! I knew it . . ." But Dash stopped. Because at that moment, Applejack had grabbed a napkin, and after dipping it in her water, had leaned forward and begun to clean off Dash's face. Rainbow's eyes opened up wide, staring into the focused gaze of her lover. She felt the wet napkin scraping away the layers of gunk from her cheeks, and from around her eyes. She could breathe again. And yet, at the same time, Rainbow Dash found herself short of breath. She gulped, watching as Applejack tossed aside one napkin stained in all manner of colors, before grabbing another one.

When finally Applejack pulled away, Rainbow Dash finally understood the purpose of makeup. It was for hiding the shades of red a mare turned when placed face to face with their love. Maybe makeup wasn't such a bad thing after all.

And to top it off, Applejack finished with, "There. Now ya look perfect."

Rainbow Dash rubbed her lips together, trying to think of something to say. That's when she realized something. "You missed some." Dash pointed at her lips. "I can still taste the lipstick."

Applejack just rolled her eyes. "Well come on then!" She said, but Rainbow Dash was ready. She leaned in, and as Applejack moved up close, Dash executed her attack. She shoved her lips forward, catching the earth pony off guard. Delivering a swift and mangled kiss to her lover's lips, Rainbow Dash made certain that she smeared that lipstick around Applejack's mouth as much as she could. The kiss was just a bonus. And when Rainbow Dash pulled away, the stunned look on Applejack's face was priceless.

Rainbow Dash bit her lip. Just seeing that cherry red lipstick on Applejack's face made it look like a pen had exploded in her mouth. Rainbow Dash started to giggle. She tried to stop, but seeing Applejack all flustered, and with a coat of paint to boot, was too much. She started to laugh, and before Dash could worry whether or not she was hurting Applejack's feelings, the farmer started laughing too. The laughing continued, harder and harder, until the pegasus could feel her ribs aching under her coat of fur.

Only when Dusty Star returned with their food, did Rainbow Dash stop laughing. The waitress stared awkwardly between them, pulling their food off her cart. "OOOkaaay" She finally said, "Enjoy your meal." And then she was gone.

Rainbow Dash could've burst into laughter once more, except hunger found the best of her. She started gobbling down her food, exchanging a mischievous glance with Applejack. The farmer returned in kind, rolled her eyes and went back to eating. Rainbow Dash had won the round.

"You know, I really do intend to beat you." Rainbow Dash said after she finished her meal. "I wanna show ponies the soft and sexy mare that I know and love."

Applejack snorted into her drink. "And just how the hay ya planning on doing that?"

This was it. Rainbow Dash pulled out the two entry tickets into the upcoming fishing tournament. "With these of course!" She said. "Whoever makes the biggest catch wins the date of a lifetime!"

Applejack pulled the tickets closer so that she could read. Then with a smile, the farmer kicked back, rested her front hooves behind her head, and raised an eyebrow. "Think Rarity'll double the frills on that there dress?"

"I'm not gonna lose!"

Applejack just chuckled. "Sure ya aren't." She said, and Rainbow couldn't help but catch the smugness in the farmer's eyes. "I grew up out in the country Dash. Been fishing since I was a small filly. It's my bread and butter, just like apple bucking."

Rainbow Dash leaned back, and in a show of confidence, mimicked her lover's pose and winked at Applejack. "hehe that may be, but fishing is just as much about luck as it is about skill. I don't have the experience, so I'll just need to have the luck."

"Yeah," Applejack countered, "I bet ya catch nothing but minnows and seaweed!"

Leaning forward, Rainbow Dash just pushed the tickets closer to her mare-friend. "Then say yes. Or you worried you won't even catch a minnow?"

Applejack snatched up a ticket. "You're on dumpling!"

The pegasus just smiled. Rainbow Dash had this match in the bag; hook, line, and sinker.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Like this?" Rainbow Dash asked, holding up her fishing pole with the bobber rocking freely back and forth. Only one end secured to the line.

"No. Not like that. Ya need to secure both sides Rainbow." Applejack grunted.

"Why both sides? Isn't it gonna just float anyways?" Dash argued.

"Because that ain't how it's done." Applejack said. Then reaching out across the boat, she snatched the pole from Dash's grip. "Here, I'll do it for ya." And Applejack went to work, disassembling the bobber from the fishing line.

The fishing tournament was just about to start, and Rainbow Dash had yet to figure out how to properly setup her fishing pole. It was fishing! How hard did things need to be? String tied to a stick with a worm on the other end; that should not have been this difficult! But no, instead there were bobbers, and lures, reels and levers, and looping "fishing line" through holes for some reason. It was like some-pony took something simple and fun, and then sprinkled a dose of Twilight on it! Unnecessary, sciency, and complicated, that's what this had turned into.

"There. Now don't go changing nothing. Should give ya no problem catching fish." Applejack said. "Course, ya still gotta catch 'em."

Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. I just turn this handle thing, right?" And Dash pointed at the reel handle. She didn't have the terms down, but after Applejack had demonstrated earlier, it seemed simple; just not the setup.

"Pretty much." Applejack replied, "You'll wanna keep the end of yer pole up too." She explained, demonstrating for Dash by pretending she had a fish on the line. "And be careful when ya cast. Don't want ya poking any-pony's eye out. Namely my own!"

"Yeah yeah. I'll be careful." Rainbow Dash assured her lover. She stared over the pole, and for a brief second, wondered what she had gotten herself into. This wasn't fishing, not how she knew it anyway. Was Applejack right? Did Dash just walk into a trap of her own making? No. Of course not! Unlike the apple bucking fiasco, this didn't require consistent success. This just required one lucky catch that could come at any time, and victory would be hers. Not to mention, she had Pinkie Pie for backup. She couldn't lose.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack were two of the first pairs to make it into their boat. But by the time Applejack had finished prepping Dash's fishing pole, many more ponies had shown up. Both Twilight and the mayor stood in front of a small makeshift pier so that last minute rules could be explained. Not much to say really. Watch where you cast your line. Don't cast your line towards other ponies. When you catch a fish, flag down an "official measurer", let them record the fish's length, then let them release the fish for you. Blah blah blah. At least the rules weren't complicated. The mayor and Twilight finished up by wishing every pony good luck, and soon the fishing tournament was under way.

Applejack, being the experienced one of the two, rowed their small boat out to a quiet portion of the river they were fishing in. Once satisfied with their location, the pony pulled in the paddles, and with a smile aimed at Dash, said, "Game on."

At Twilight's signal, ponies across the river cast out their lines into the water. It took Dash a bit of fumbling with her fishing pole, but eventually, she managed to cast her line into the water. The red and white bobber bounced around for a second or two, then all was still. A soft whizzing was heard nearby, and when Rainbow Dash turned her head, she saw Applejack staring out over the river with her bobber bouncing around on the other side of their boat.

Silence fell between them, and Rainbow Dash adjusted her flank against the hard wood below her. She stared out over the river, watching the slow current of the river pulling her line just a bit farther out. She stared at the little red and white ball until she could feel herself going cross-eyed. Weird. Wasn't there a bit more fighting the fish than this? Like fish swallowing boats or something? Looking around at the other ponies, Dash found much of the same. Ponies resting back in their boats, watching their lines and making the occasional conversation.

"So . . ." Rainbow Dash said, "This is fishing."

"Yep." Applejack answered.

"Any idea when we're gonna start catching fish?"

Applejack just shook her head. "Don't work that way. Fish'll decide who they wanna bite and when. Until then, we just gotta wait. Ya can cast yer line off another side of the boat if ya think it'll help."

"This isn't quite as exciting as I thought it would be."

Applejack cocked her head to look at Dash. "You didn't research this at all, did ya?"

A little taken aback by the question, Rainbow Dash said, "No, but I didn't think things would be this . . . slow."

Applejack laughed, and admittedly, Rainbow Dash felt a bit stupid. "This ain't a race dumpling. Ain't no dashing off to the finish line. This here ya just gotta take slow and steady like. And if this spot turns out to be a dud, we'll move on over to someplace else."

Rainbow Dash nodded. She knew it was stupid to think things would be more exciting than this. She wasn't completely uninformed when it came to fishing. It's just, competitions weren't meant to be so relaxed. Adrenaline, agility, the wind whipping through one's mane as she soared past her opponents and onward to victory! That was a competition. Sports, coordination, the sweat rolling down one's neck as she blocked the other team from scoring. That was winning. This was more like a day at the beach, or a nap in the clouds.

Rainbow Dash's thoughts were interrupted when the boat started rocking. "What the . . ." and she turned to see Applejack swinging her pole from side to side, spinning that little lever as fast as she could.

"Got a bite!" The farmer exclaimed.

"What?! Already!?" Rainbow Dash shouted back. Then looking at the top of Applejack's pole, and saw it bending a bit, she looked back to her mare-friend and was suddenly worried AJ might fall out of the boat. "Y-You need help?"

"Nah, I got this. Just . . ." and with another tug, pulled her line up and out of the water. Flailing about on the other end was a fish. Applejack hoisted the fish over and into the boat, watching the thing flop around back and forth. Long whisker like barbels hung out from under the fish's mouth like a beard. The fish sported a white belly with a silver back. "Nice little catfish there!" Applejack stated. And not wasting a second, the farmer winked at Dash. "Looks like one for me!"

"Biggest fish. Not most!" Rainbow Dash corrected. She was at least smart in that regard. If quantity was the deciding factor, she'd be sunk. "The day is just starting, and I'm only warming up."

Applejack smiled. "Yeah? And what'll be your excuse at the end of the day . . . dumpling?"

Before Rainbow Dash could muster a retort, another small boat paddled on up alongside them. Inside sat a boisterous Pinkie Pie on one end, and a quiet Fluttershy on the other. Between them rested an empty water tank and tape measure.

"Congratulations Applejack." Fluttershy said, taking the fish off AJ's hooves and placing it into the tank. "I think you've got the first catch of the day." She said, removing the dulled-out ball that took place of a hook. Instead of poking holes through the fish's cheek, the magically infused ball acted as both the bait and a magnet of sorts which prevented the fish from spitting it out. From what Dash had heard, it was the only way Fluttershy would be a part of the tournament. The animals' safety was just as important as every-pony's' safety.

"Hoping it won't be my last" Applejack said. And turning to Pinkie Pie, she looked a bit surprised the party pony had tagged along. "Weren't really expecting to see you here though, Pinkie Pie. Didn't know ya liked fishing."

Pinkie brushed off the comment. "Nah. Just Fluttershy." She said. And suddenly Fluttershy's face jumped through a few shades of crimson. Well, guess that was good news for Pinkie. "She's the reason I'm here." And then leaning over the edge of the boat, whispering like she was sharing a closely guarded secret, "We're on a date."

Those four words simultaneously put Applejack into a stupor and pulled Fluttershy out of hers. "Pinkie!" She scolded. "I thought we weren't going to announce . . . us until we could tell every-pony all at once."

Pinkie just giggled. "Oh, it's alright. Rainbow Dash knew I was asking you out. So, she's already in on the secret."

"But . . . you told Applejack." Fluttershy pointed out.

"Oh." Pinkie's smile faded.

Before Pinkie could even begin to apologize, Applejack finally snapped out of it and chimed in, "I won't tell no-pony. My lips are sealed; Pinkie Promise!"

That seemed to satisfy Fluttershy. Well, at least she was smiling again, though she also couldn't stop blushing. Honestly it was cute. Thinking about it, Dash could easily see why some-pony would want to hold onto that.

"Sooo . . ." Dash finally inserted herself into the conversation that had so quickly derailed. "How big is the fish?"

Pinkie nearly jumped at the question. "We almost forgot!"

"You did forget." Rainbow Dash reminded. Pinkie just giggled.

Fluttershy reached in, cooing the fish and making eye contact with her slippery friend. As the water dweller lay flat in her hooves, Pinkie stretched open the measuring tape alongside the catfish. "Now, just like I showed you Pinkie. Be gentle."

Pinkie nodded in response. Her tongue curled out the side of her mouth as she leaned in and squinted on the numbers. It took her a second, but eventually pulled back with the result. "Twelve inches exactly Applejack! Not too big! Not too small!"

Placing the fish back into the tank, Fluttershy said, "We'll let him go downstream from the tournament, and then report back to Twilight."

"Sounds like a plan." Applejack said, "Guess we'll catch ya'll later then."

"A-And if anyone asks," Pinkie quickly added, "It's a not-date!"

A yellow hoof poked against the pink mare's side in what Dash assumed was a smack. The party pony glanced back to her brand-new mare-friend and the two shared a laugh. Rainbow Dash just shook her head. Honestly, it was going to be fun watching those two grow together. "See ya later Pinkie! Later Fluttershy!" Dash waved off.

Fluttershy politely waved in return. "Good luck Rainbow Dash. Hope you catch something big." She said. Ad then Fluttershy did something she never did. She winked. It was subtle, and clearly meant for Dash. But why? Rainbow Dash glanced to Pinkie, who also wore a knowing smile. Applejack was of course, completely oblivious. The two gave one more wave and then they were gone.

"Whelp, now ya got yourself a number to beat." Applejack teased.

It was then that Dash finally picked up on the signals. Fluttershy was now in on the game. Pinkie must've told her. Yes, that had to be why she got the wink. No other explanation. Why, with Pinkie's and Fluttershy's powers combined, the perfect trophy of a fish had to be waiting for her.

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "If that's the best you got, I may as well pick out your lipstick now Applejack." And without a second thought, Dash reeled in her line and sent out a fresh cast into the river.

Applejack didn't even get a word out when Rainbow Dash felt something snag her line. "Hope you're ready to lose!" Dash exclaimed, and the line on her fishing pole went taut as she struggled to reel in her catch.

"Ya got it?" Applejack questioned.

Rainbow Dash only grunted. Whatever was on her line, it was big. Each time she turned the reel lever one revolution, the fishing pole bent a bit more, and Dash had to yank on her pole just to make any progress. This was it! This was definitely it! If Rainbow Dash could just pull in this beast of a fish, victory was hers. But the thing barely moved an inch!

"Don't fall out!" Applejack cried, and without warning the farmer wrapped her hooves around Rainbow Dash's body. The warmth of her partner's fur pressing in against her sent a blush across her face.

"I-I got this AJ!"

"No ya don't! Now pull!" Applejack cried out, and together, Rainbow Dash used all her weight to get this fighting fish onto the boat. With Applejack's help, the two leaned back and suddenly, something gave. The fish let go of the line. Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash crashed down into their little boat.

"No. No!" Rainbow Dash cried out. She couldn't have lost it! She just couldn't have! Grabbing her fishing pole, Dash reeled in her line as fast as she could. This time, nothing pulled back. The lever turned easy and the fishing pole only had a light bend at its tip. "No no no no!" Dash cursed. It was gone. Had to be. The difference was night and day.

But as Rainbow Dash reeled in her line, the bobber lifted out of the water, and with that . . . "A boot?"

"A boot?" Applejack repeated.

Yes. A slimy, seaweed and mold encrusted boot with water draining out from both the toes and the heel slowly bobbed up with the remainder of Dash's line. Some thick, vine-like seaweed curled around the boot. Thick, green, roots dangled from below. Must've been what had been holding on to the dang thing. And as for that magic little metal ball, it'd gotten tangled in one of the rusted metal lace holes on the boot.

Behind her, Applejack started laughing. "ha-ha laugh it up." Rainbow Dash groaned. She set down her fishing pole so that she could untangle the stupid line. Her face burned from embarrassment. Why did this have to be the first thing she caught?!

"I-I have to hand it to ya Dash. I think you're right! That does look longer than twelve inches." Applejack said, stifling back yet another laugh. "Shall I flag down Pinkie and Fluttershy again just to make sure?"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. Finally freeing the boot from her line, she tossed the garbage at Applejack. The boot hit the pony with a thud and smeared its sea weedy goop along AJ's side. The resulting look of disgust from Applejack was priceless.

This time it was Rainbow Dash's turn to giggle. "Looks good on you Applejack. Maybe I'll request it for our date."

"Ha-ha very funny." Applejack chided, cleaning off the gunk as best she could. "Guess I kinda deserved that one though huh"

"You sure did." Rainbow agreed, and checking her line, cast it back out into the river.

A brief silence fell between the two. Not an awkward one, but a comfortable silence. It was one of those where knowing the other pony was right there next to you was company enough. Dash heard Applejack cast out her line once more, followed by a relaxed sigh.

"So . . ." Applejack said, "Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy huh?"

"Eeyup." Rainbow Dash answered. And she couldn't help but smile, because she knew her mare-friend was grimacing behind her. Applejack hated it when she imitated Big Mac. "Just doesn't sound right" was the farmer's excuse.

"Good for them." Was Applejack's simple reply. "I think they'll make a good couple. Heck, Pinkie'll probably put an extra spring in Fluttershy's step, and Fluttershy . . . Well maybe she'll teach Pinkie how to be quiet once in a while."

"Yeah, keep dreaming!" Rainbow Dash teased. She immediately burst out into giggles, and could see Applejack doing the same. Ain't no way that'd ever be possible.

Rainbow Dash allowed herself to enjoy the moment with her mare-friend, and once things settled down, a strange noise entered into her ears. A faint, high pitched scraping sound. Like cord rubbing up against something . . . then Rainbow Dash glanced down at her pole. The reeling lever was spinning in the wrong direction. Fishing line being pulled off the spool. Something had taken the bait, and was running with it. Rainbow Dash held the pole helplessly in her hooves. "Uhhhh Applejack . . . What do I do?"

The farmer, who had been watching her own line, started asking "Do with what?" And then she saw Dash's fishing pole. In a split second, Applejack abandoned her own pole and slid up next to Rainbow Dash. "Grab the lever! Quick. Stop it from running. You gotta big one on the line! And this time, it ain't no boot!"

Rainbow Dash reached out to grab the lever but it just banged into her hoof and kept on spinning. "OW! What the hay . . ."

Applejack tried grabbing hold of the lever, but even then, it continued to spin. "Hold that pole steady Dash! Don't you let go of it!" She commanded.

Rainbow Dash felt herself in a panic. Sure, she'd never really fished before, but even she knew this was something that just didn't happen.

Tightly hugging the pole to her body, Dash glanced up and saw the pole bending at almost a perfect ninety-degree angle. Anymore and the thing would snap. And looking back to Applejack, Rainbow Dash saw the line was still being pulled out, and that while Applejack had both hooves on the lever, she couldn't get it to stop spinning.

"Applejack, what do we . . ." Rainbow Dash started to ask, but stopped when she saw the last of the line spin off the spool. The second that happened, the line on her pole went taut, and the whole boat lurched several feet in the direction of whatever had Dash's fishing line. The two ponies inside were lucky they didn't go overboard. They were just slammed against the side of the boat, and dragged it with them. An explosion of water then erupted from the river far away from them.

"Uhhh Dash . . . I think we need to go. Now." Applejack said.

"Yeah, yea we need to . . ." and Rainbow Dash stopped. For all of a sudden, her line fell flat against the water. Applejack returned to her seat, grabbing the paddles and started steering them away from the spot. And Rainbow Dash, she just sat there. She reached down, and grabbing the lever, found she could actually reel in the line again.

"M-Maybe it let go?" She said nervously.

Another splash of water, closer this time. Then Rainbow Dash saw it. The fish hadn't let go. It was just swimming towards them. Water kicked up from either side of a rather large bulge of scales quickly approaching them. The thing pushed other boats out of the way like they were nothing, almost capsizing a couple of them.

Applejack paddled as hard as she could, and was shouting something at Rainbow Dash, but Dash wasn't listening. She'd been unable to take her eyes off the behemoth that was approaching her. "A-Applejack . . . I-I think we need a bigger boat."

"We don't have time for that!" Applejack shouted back.

Then it happened, and it happened so fast that Rainbow Dash didn't have time to react. The beastly fish stopped just short of their boat, and opened its mouth. The jawline stretched out high above them, dwarfing the ponies and their little row boat. The thing's mouth looked like the entrance to some mystic cave, something that even Daring Do would've thought twice about entering. Water dripped down from the creature's massive teeth as its body arched out across the water.

Rainbow Dash felt the boat shift under her and looking down, found their boat was no longer on water, but instead on the creature's tongue. She looked over to Applejack who had abandoned the paddles and was rushing towards her. The upper jaw came down with the crash of thunder and everything went silent. Everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for the delay with this chapter. I had it done last week, but ended up getting a bit on the busier side, and so wasn't able to post it sooner. Still, I do hope everyone enjoys. I've got a good amount of the next chapter written, though am a little unsure about how that is turning out. I may go back and rewrite some of it.

Anyways, hope you all will continue to enjoy my work!

**Chapter 5**

This was bad. Really bad! Like, even Nightmare Moon's return and Queen Chrysalis' invasion had nothing on this. Well, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. Or was it? Rainbow Dash couldn't tell. She'd never actually been eaten before. And not only that, her mare-friend was Celestia knows where! The last she'd seen of Applejack was on the boat, just as those large fangs dropped down on them. And then everything had gone dark. And not just a midnight dark Dash's eyes could adjust to and actually see shadows. No, this darkness was so dark, that Rainbow Dash could press her hoof up to her nose and still couldn't see it! Pitch black. That was the term.

Rainbow Dash drifted on through the mouth. She lifted off the ground when she realized she'd been walking on the thing's tongue. In a word, it was gross. It felt like walking on a leaky, sticky water bed. Moist and slimy from the fish's saliva, the texture under her hooves had been too much handle. Of course, Dash still had to fly rather low and close to the walls. Because she didn't know where the throat was, and had absolutely no intention of finding out. The walls though weren't much better. If her wings weren't brushing up against the thing's teeth, they were scraping gunk off the cheeks of the giant fish.

A sudden tremor rippled through the fish when Rainbow Dash's wing brushed up against something wet and soft. Dash felt a rush of water and saw some specks of light filtering in between the fish's teeth. She could leave! Except, she couldn't. She didn't know where Applejack was.

The fish heaved, and suddenly with a gust of air, Rainbow Dash was thrown against the fish's upper jawline. Saliva and slime splattered everywhere, and then the mouth closed again. But as the mouth closed, Rainbow Dash saw a familiar shape laying across the creature's tongue.

"Applejack!" She shouted, and unsticking herself from the wall, ignoring the slow-drip of drool down her back, Rainbow Dash flew straight over to Applejack as the big fish closed its mouth. Dash reached out, extended her hooves, and managed to grab hold of her lover before all light was once again removed from the mouth.

Fortunately, the water that had been let in quickly drained away. The direction of the drainage helped Dash to pinpoint the throat somewhere behind her. Good. She knew where that was, and now she never, ever intended on getting closer to it.

"Applejack." Rainbow Dash said, brushing her hoof through her lover's soaking wet mane. "Applejack. Wake up." Leaning in, Dash placed an ear to the mare's chest. She held her breath as she listened.

_Bump bump. Bump bump._

Oh thank Celestia, she's alive! And Dash moved her ear up to Applejack's lips, then let out a sigh of relief. The mare was breathing. "Applejack. Come on, wake up. Applejack." Rainbow Dash tried again, this time giving the farmer a gentle shake.

Eventually, she heard, "R-Rainbow? What happened? Why can't I see?"

"Well um . . . That's because we were kinda eaten." Dash explained. She would've preferred to break the news gently, but somehow, she didn't think that was remotely possible.

"We were WHAT?! Now how in tarnation did that happen?!" Then Dash felt Applejack shuffling around.

"What are you . . ."

"I'm a trying to stand up. Get my bearings." Applejack stated. But after only a couple of seconds, Dash heard a "Ahhhhh!" followed by a soft thud.

Feeling around in the darkness, Rainbow Dash carefully felt over Applejack's body. "What is it? What's wrong?!"

"Think I twisted my leg. I can't stand up Dash." Applejack's breathing grew a bit ragged after her stumble. It sounded like she was in a bit of pain, like she landed wrong.

"What should I do?" Rainbow Dash asked. She suddenly felt so helpless. Her lover was right there in front of her, in need of help, and she couldn't' even do anything about it. Heck, she couldn't even see!

"You can start by taking yer hooves off my flank." Applejack scolded. "We're not in my room."

Rainbow Dash felt her cheeks heat up, and swore she could suddenly make out AJ's narrowed eyes. "Sorry!" She yelped and pulled her hooves back.

Rainbow Dash tried to stammer out an explanation when the sound of giggling caught her off-guard. "A-Applejack?"

The mare's giggling continued, and it just made Dash's cheeks redder. How was she supposed to know what she was touching? It's not like she meant to. If she would've known, well she would've been gentler and . . . No. Enough of that. This was neither the time nor the place to be thinking about that. Applejack is one sexy mare, but there were bigger problems. Applejack was hurt, and they were trapped inside a fish.

"Sorry Rainbow. I don't know why I found that so amusing. Guess I just couldn't' stop seeing that face of yers and how red it must be."

"W-Well it's not. Now could you please focus! Or do you like the idea of being turned into seafood?" Dash retorted. "A-And are you really hurt?"

Applejack sighed. She sifted up next to Rainbow, leaning on the pegasus. Dash heard a soft mumble of the farmer trying to conceal her discomfort. "I'm sorry. I'm not that hurt, just can't rightly stand is all." Applejack said more earnestly this time. "Guess I still don't believe this is happening. I mean, the river isn't this big. How'd a fish the size of my barn get in the river without flooding Ponyville?! Almost like it's some kinda prank or something."

Rainbow Dash winced her eyes shut when Applejack leaned up against her. She loved being next to her lover, don't get her wrong. But the feeling of wet, drooled on fur rubbing up against wet, drooled on fur was simply too gross. But she wouldn't pull away, not when Applejack needed her.

It was when Applejack mentioned the word "prank" that the gears in Rainbow Dash's head suddenly jerked into motion. "Oh. That." She said, suddenly remembering the pony of interest in this whole ordeal, her.

Applejack, never one to miss a beat, said, "Oh, what?"

Well, this was going to be awkward. Maybe torn to shreds between the monster fish's jaws wouldn't be so bad. Sighing, Rainbow Dash said, "I think I know why this fish is here. And it might be my fault . . . is my fault, partially."

She felt Applejack's body shift against her. And though blind, she knew her partner was staring at her. "And just how is this yer fault?"

"Because . . . I kinda asked Pinkie Pie to do this." Applejack's body went rigid. "B-But I didn't ask for this!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack's voice shot out. This was her, "I demand an explanation" tone. She didn't need to speak another word.

"I-I may have asked Pinkie Pie to help me catch a bigger fish than yours to win our little date bet." Rainbow Dash slowly explained. "But I never asked for this! I don't even know how she pulled this off!"

Dash heard a shuffle of hooves. "Well that's just great! I'm a going to be eaten all because ya couldn't play fair! Why in the hay would ya wanna cheat at fishing, of all things, in the first place?!"

"Because!" Dash said. "Every time we do one of these date bets, I always lose . . ."

"Then how about picking something you could actually win?!" Applejack shot back. "Not my fault you picked apple bucking. Not my fault you picked fishing! Not my fault you picked stacking hay, or herding cattle!"

Rainbow Dash gulped. She suddenly wished this stupid darkness would just end. She couldn't stand not being able to see Applejack's face. She couldn't stand having to do this with her eyes closed. "I know!" She finally said, her voice faltering as surely Applejack had heard the stammer. "I know. But ever since we started dating, I've felt anything but cool. Everywhere we go, it's always you that's holding open the door, always you that's leading the way. I don't ever get to do anything special for you." Rainbow Dash rambled, knowing that if she stopped, she wouldn't be able to continue. And the silence from Applejack was deafening. Oh Celestia why didn't fish hang lights in their mouths! "I wanted to win because I wanted the chance to take you out for an evening, show how special you are to me. I wanted to prove that I could be there for you."

"Rainbow." Was Applejack's first word. "I-I had no idea. I know I teased you and all that . . . But I never meant . . ."

Rainbow Dash shook her head. And she felt stupid because she knew her mare-friend couldn't see it. "I love you Applejack. I love you so very, very much. I just don't know what to do with it all."

"Oh Rainbow Dash." Applejack said, and then the pegasus almost fell backwards as her mare-friend hugged her. She had to reach a hoof back to prop herself up, to keep from both of them toppling over. "You were always there for me dumpling." Applejack whispered into her ear. "Even though you were slow at apple bucking, terrible at stacking hay, and . . . well we're just lucky there were no broken bones during cattle herding . . ."

Rainbow Dash sniffled.

"But ya were there for me, when I needed you." Applejack finished. "Right by my side, having my back. And Dash, that meant a lot to me. Every single time. Didn't matter to me what you did or didn't get done. I knew ya was trying. You don't need ta prove nothing to me. I've been seeing it every single day. It's why I always want ta treat ya so special-like whenever we go out."

Rainbow Dash stayed silent. She didn't know what to say. And even if she did, she was afraid the tears threatening to flood out would ruin any sentence she'd string together.

"Rainbow?"

Dash looked in AJ's direction. "Yes?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"What?"

"I barely won the apple bucking contest." Applejack whispered.

Rainbow Dash blinked. "W-What?" Her brain far too overloaded to properly process what the mare had just said.

"I stopped bucking down apples long before the day was finished. Actually, bucked just over half of one field. Had Big Mac do the rest for the day."

"Then what were you . . ."

"Watching you." Applejack said matter-of-factly. "I couldn't help myself. Cause I was so proud to have you there for me."

"Wait. Just how close was I to winning then?" Rainbow Dash asked. Her brain finally registering just what had been said to her.

Silence followed, but just for a few seconds. "Let me see." And Rainbow Dash could just picture Applejack mentally counting things out. "If ya wouldda finished yer row, and then the next . . . another two or three trees and ya'd had me beat."

"So, you were lying when you said you said everything was finished?"

"Yup. Hehe Big Mac wasn't too happy neither . . ."

Before Rainbow Dash could even come up with a response, a bright light shown in from above. It created a small spotlight on both Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Having sat in the dark for so long, the light was actually blinding in its own right, and Dash had to cover her eyes from the stinging brightness. "What the . . ." she started to ask, but stopped when her vision finally adjusted. She looked up into the light and saw what appeared to be some kind of blowhole.

"You know . . ." Applejack started. "This place is a lot grosser with the lights turned on. I didn't really need ta see this."

Rainbow Dash looked around. Her mare-friend was right. The soft inner walls of the fish's mouth, pink, rubbery like tissue lining up and over the domed ceiling. Yellowish teeth on one end and a black hole on the other. The smell hadn't gotten any better with the light, but in fact had gotten worse now that Dash could actually see what was causing it. Chunks of rotting who knows what and seaweed lodged between teeth that the tongue occasionally flicked at. With the size of the tongue, they felt little more than a shift underneath them. And then there was the saliva. Now Dash could see AJ was coated in the stuff. Gross. But Rainbow Dash was soaked just as bad.

"Wait. If we're seeing light," Rainbow Dash said, "that must mean we surfaced. We can get out of here!"

"And just how in the hay we supposed to do that?" Applejack asked. And Dash could see the farmer favoring her back leg. Must've been the one that was twisted.

"Well," Dash said, glancing about. And after flapping her wings dry (as dry as she could get them), Rainbow Dash flew herself up to the blowhole, and let out a disappointed sigh. A hoof might fit through there, but anything more and they'd get stuck. "Not this way." She said.

"There better be a way," Applejack said, looking around. "Cause I know one way I ain't going."

Yeah, Dash didn't need to hear anything more on that. She knew which way she wasn't going, and had a dang good feeling it was the same one Applejack was talking about.

"We gotta get this danged critter to open its mouth. Make it sneeze or cough or something."

Drifting back down to her partner, Rainbow Dash thought about what her mare-friend had said. "Yeah . . . If only." And then she stopped. Something like that had happened. Yeah, water poured in from the mouth, and there had been a hint of light. "That's it!"

"What is?"

"Making it sneeze! Or cough or whatever! We'll do that!"

Applejack cocked her head towards Dash. "And just how the hay we gonna do that that? Remember Dash, I can't exactly walk like this."

"You won't need to." Rainbow Dash said. And lifting back off the tongue, she scooped up Applejack in her arms, carrying the farmer like a princess. "I'll carry you." She said with a smile.

Applejack, much to the pegasus' surprise, averted her gaze, and turned a bit . . . red? Yes, she was definitely blushing. Oh Celestia was it cute! Rainbow Dash rarely had the pleasure of seeing her mare-friend all embarrassed like this. She could just squeal!

"Y-You better not drop me." Applejack squeaked back when she'd noticed Rainbow Dash staring.

"Drop you? Never! What kind of mare-friend would I be?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Then could we hurry it up please?"

"Right away!" Rainbow Dash said, and she didn't bother to hold back the ear to ear grin that had covered her face. Okay. Assuming things worked out, swallowed by a fish . . . not the worst thing in the world.

"Some-pony's gonna have ta knock Pinkie up alongside the head for this." Applejack grumbled.

Rainbow Dash resisted the urge to laugh and carried her mare on over to the side of the fish's mouth. Then putting herself in reverse, she angled back and flapped her wings a little harder, brushing the tips of her feathers along the walls of the mouth.

It didn't take long and the whole mouth started shaking. Yes, it was working! Rainbow Dash brushed her wings a little harder against the soft pink tissue. And the mouth opened a bit. Dash kept going, watching as the mouth would open, adjusting her position when the fish tilted itself to dispose of the irritation.

"Rainbow Dash! Look out!"

Dash glanced over just in time to dive out of the way of the giant tongue that swatted at them. She dove under and around, darting to the other side of the mouth and sliding her wings across the tissue. The fish shook more violently, and Dash had to hold Applejack tight to stop from dropping her.

"Just a little a more." Rainbow Dash said, when she saw the mouth opening up. She needed another good hit to get those jaws safely out of the way for their exit.

Easily dodging the tongue a second time, Rainbow Dash returned to the other side of the fish's mouth and wiggled her wings over the sensitive tissue of the fish's mouth. "Hold on!" Dash announced, watching those teeth bobbing open just far enough.

Applejack wrapped her hooves around Dash's neck. Oh, that was bliss!

"Now!" Rainbow Dash cried out, and bolted for the mouth. She narrowly dodged another collision with the giant tongue. And as fresh air and sunlight came into view, the jaws started to close.

"Oh no you don't!" Dash kicked herself off into sonic speeds. It was a straight shot from here. Pressing Applejack firmly against her, Rainbow Dash tore through the remaining gap and shot out of the fish's mouth just as the teeth closed behind them.

"We're free!" Dash cried out, followed quickly by a "Woah!" as she pulled up only a split second before they both would've bounced over the surface of the river.

Arching them high over the river, Rainbow Dash for the first time, saw just how massive that fish was. Half its body protruded out from the water, like a giant soap bubble. Thick green and blue scales accompanied head-sized eyeballs. From below, she could see a group of ponies all gathered around the monstrous fish. Many heads craned up, staring at her.

Any other time, Rainbow Dash would've been more than happy to glide down in a victorious descent to her waiting fans. To indulge in the praises and cries of her name. Music to her ears! But the hesitation came in the form of a beautiful mare tucked in her hooves. Applejack, who'd curled up against Dash's body, looked like a scared little kitten.

"W-What?" Applejack asked. "I-I'm fine. I'm wasn't scared at all. Nope."

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Yeah, I know. That's why I took my time leaving the fish's mouth, so you could enjoy the view."

"You mean you could've gone faster?! Why I swear my tail was gonna . . ."

Rainbow Dash cracked. She started laughing and heard Applejack grumble, followed by a, "Shut-up."

"Sorry Applejack." Rainbow Dash said, and nuzzled her cheek against her mare-friend's. "That was just too hard to resist." Then looking down at the grouping of ponies that were staring, Rainbow Dash said, "Shall we head on down? Looks like they're waiting for us."

Applejack sighed. "I suppose we should. Just . . . no hurry. It's actually kinda nice up here."

Rainbow Dash smiled. She couldn't have agreed more. And so the pegasus slowed her descent, enjoying this little moment with her lover. All nuzzled up, they slowly descended to the river bank.


	6. Chapter 6

And here we are! This is the final chapter in the story. I would've had it up sooner, but about halfway through writing this chapter, I scrapped what I had and decided to start over. It was mainly due to keeping the tone consistent, and not let things get too bogged down with drama. I've done some very serious/dark stories in the past, and that's just not the direction I wanted for this lil piece.

Aside from the whole fishing craziness, I found the idea of two tomboys competing over who'd be wearing the dress in the relationship to make for quite a cute story. And so that's at least in part where this idea came from.

Anyways, thank you all so much for reading! Thank you to those you have commented, favorited, and/or followed me or this story. It's all greatly appreciated, and I always enjoy hearing from people. Hope you enjoyed the story!

**Chapter 6**

Awkward. Weird. And a little on the scary side. None of those things really fit together, but they perfectly described the scene unfolding right in front of Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Dash had lowered herself down holding AJ to the riverside where a group of ponies were gathered. Among the string of ponies were Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. Those four also happened to be creating the biggest scene, while the mountain of a fish appeared to be stuck in the river, helplessly watching the whole ordeal.

"I can't believe you thought this was a good idea!" Twilight shouted at a trembling Pinkie Pie. "It's a miracle that only two ponies were eaten; and an even bigger miracle that they made it out!"

Those were the first words Rainbow Dash heard as she hovered just over the ground so that Applejack could keep off her hooves, at least until the farmer had seen a doctor. "W-What's going on here?" Dash asked, though she already had a pretty good idea as to the answer.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity beat Twilight to the punch. "Thank heavens you're both alright! We were worried sick about you!"

"Yeah, I was worried sick about us too." Applejack added, scraping off a bit of fish gunk from her hooves and swatted it off her. "This is stuff is just nasty."

Rainbow Dash had to crane her head to avoid being splattered with the stuff. "Sorry." Applejack said when she noticed she'd almost flung some at Dash.

Rainbow Dash made a face, but didn't get the chance to respond as Twilight wandered over. "You're lucky to be alive, both of you. Are you okay?"

"We're fine." Applejack said nonchalantly. "Though I twisted up my leg some. Need to have it looked at, nothing serious though. I've done worse on the farm." And glancing up, Applejack hissed, "ya can put me down now."

"No." Rainbow Dash said. She must've put more firmness into her voice than intended, as Applejack looked taken aback, and was silent.

Twilight however, was not amused. "Twisted a leg?" And she marched herself right back over to Pinkie Pie. "A twisted leg! Because of your thoughtless stunt, Applejack wound up with a twisted leg! We're lucky Fluttershy was able to get the fish under control before he could eat any-pony else!"

The jumble of other participants in the fishing tournament must've been evacuated out of the water once every-pony saw what had happened to Dash and her mare-friend. Dash imagined Twilight in quite the panic when she'd found out what happened. Maybe it even would've been a little entertaining to see. But right now, Pinkie received all the heat for Dash's idea. And that was something the Wonderbolt just couldn't stand to see.

Fluttershy opened her mouth to speak, when Pinkie perked up and said, "I'm really, really, so very sorry Twilight! I didn't mean for any-pony to get hurt. I just wanted to pull a super funny, impossible to predict prank on Rainbow Dash!"

"Well I don't think any-pony is laughing Pinkie. Certainly not Applejack who twisted her leg, or Rainbow Dash who had to fly them out between the fish's teeth! Not to mention you endangered every other pony here! What if it wasn't just Rainbow Dash and Applejack?!"

Again, Fluttershy opened her mouth to respond, but Pinkie just stepped in front of her. "I see that now, and I'm very, very sorry." Pinkie said. Her eyes drooped, her hair drooped, and every set of eyes fell upon her.

Rainbow Dash realized what was happening. Just one glance at Fluttershy and the pegasus could see her friend fighting back tears. Like she had suspected, Pinkie must've let Fluttershy in on the secret. And by the looks of it, Fluttershy was more involved than even Dash initially suspected. Not only that, but Dash could also see Pinkie covering for Fluttershy, protecting her. Now that was a quality mare-friend right there. That is exactly the kind of pony Fluttershy needed, and it actually put Dash at ease just seeing it. But she couldn't let Pinkie take all the blame. This was her fault too.

Drifting on over to the two, and ignoring increased protests from a blushing Applejack, Rainbow Dash said to Twilight, "Ease up will ya Twilight? It's not Pinkie's fault. I-It's mine."

Twilight's mouth about dropped open, and even Pinkie tried to rush over and stop Dash from spilling the beans. But it had to said. Rainbow Dash made this mess, and by Celestia, she wasn't going to let another friend take the fall for things. "Pinkie may have gone a bit overboard . . . Okay a lot overboard, but I'm the one who gave her the idea in the first place." And so, Rainbow Dash explained out her whole plot with beating Applejack at the date bet, and asking Pinkie to help her cheat. Funny, this round of fessing up was actually easier than when she had said it to Applejack.

By the end of it, even Rarity was shaking her head. "Well pardon my language, but what a couple of morons you are!" She said. "All that for a silly date! I do hope it was worth it."

Rainbow Dash only need a moment to answer that. "Actually . . . Apart from the whole almost being eaten thing, yeah, it kinda was."

"You gotta be kidding me." Twilight said.

Rainbow Dash just smiled at her friends and looked down into her hooves where a grumbling Applejack rested. Despite her mare-friend's frustrations at being held captive, Rainbow Dash leaned in and nuzzled against Applejack. The mare reluctantly returned the affection. "The time alone was actually kinda nice. Gave us a chance to sort some stuff out. It wasn't all great, but yeah, I'm glad it happened."

"And you're okay with this Applejack?" Twilight prodded.

"Well . . . Yeah, I guess so. Certainly, was some stuff in there I'd rather not ever see again. Or speak of for that matter. But Rainbow is right. I think it helped us understand each other a bit better." And Applejack shifted around uncomfortably. "Though I wouldn't mind being put down now; hint hint."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Alright princess. Just take it easy." She teased and carefully lowering herself down, helped Applejack out of her hooves and onto the ground. Geez, what a reaction from just being held in front of her friends. Applejack had a shyer side after all.

Once Applejack was resting comfortably on the grass, Dash landed beside her and turned to Pinkie Pie with a smile. "Thanks Pinkie. Not quite what I expected, but kinda what I needed. Just . . . Don't ever do it again."

Pinkie Pie just giggled, the mood having lightened up and she returned to her usual springy self. "Aww thanks Dash! And don't you worry, I triple Pinkie Promise that I won't ever do something like that ever again!"

As if on cue, Fluttershy stepped up to the party pony's side and wrapped a hoof around Pinkie, adding, "And I'll make sure she keeps that promise." It elicited a laugh from every-pony there.

That's when Pinkie Pie suddenly got a case of the jitters. Her body spasmed and she shook violently in unbridled excitement next to Fluttershy. The pegasus seemed unfazed by this sudden outburst as every-pony stared at the bumbling Pinkie. "Can I Fluttershy?! Oh please can I?! It's so perfect right now!" She said, looking ready to explode. Even Twilight and Rarity took a couple steps back. Usually a case of the Pinkie Jitters like this spelled doom for all those not wary of the pony's mystical Pinkie Sense.

"Alright Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy said in her harmonious voice. "You can tell them."

"We're going out!" Pinkie blurted, "We're dating! We're in love! Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy sitting in a tree . . ." Pinkie exclaimed to not just her friends, but to any-pony nearby as well. She jumped up into the air, bouncier than usual, and when she landed, the party pony grabbed hold of Fluttershy and planted a big kiss right on the mare's maw.

Fluttershy's face flushed from embarrassment. She tried to obscure her face with her mane, but she did not pull away from the kiss. She just closed her eyes. Twilight turned scarlet, though even in her frustration, couldn't stop herself from smiling. Rarity, the hopeless romantic, was just dazzled at the sight. As far as Rainbow Dash was concerned, she was more than happy to let Pinkie and Fluttershy have the lime light. She just snuggled up against her beautiful mare, Applejack, and watched the show.

"Ya know Rainbow," Applejack whispered, "ya could've been sweeter when ya introduced me as your mare-friend."

Rainbow Dash turned incredulously towards her partner. "What do you mean? I think I did a fine job of introducing us to everyone!"

Applejack chuckled. "Yeah. Right." And the farmer rolled her eyes. "You gathered us all at Twilight's castle and basically told every-pony they couldn't touch me no more cause I belonged to ya. I imagine Pinkie here was taking notes on how not to do things."

Rainbow Dash blushed. Okay, so she didn't have the greatest way with words. Big deal. Not like being a Wonderbolt required her to recite poetry or anything. Besides, she'd used those words very much on purpose. Because not only were they true, but they also flustered Applejack. And a blushing Applejack was best Applejack. Rainbow Dash nuzzled in with her lover, "I wasn't wrong."

Applejack smiled. "No, ya weren't wrong. Just . . ." and the farmer sighed and said, "Never mind."

There was a cheer from the ponies surrounding Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. Twilight by the looks of it, had given up on any kind of anger and announced, "The fishing tournament is officially canceled. I'll speak with the mayor and get us another date. I'm sorry every-pony for today's antics. I'll announce the new date as soon as I can." Fortunately, with love in the air, very few ponies objected or were even upset at the announcement. Part of it probably had something to do with the giant fish that had been lingering in the river.

After the crowd had dispersed, the only ponies left were Dash and her friends. She watched as Twilight wandered right over towards the fish and said, "Okay, we still need to get this fish out of here. Pinkie, where the hay did he come from?"

"I can answer that." Fluttershy volunteered, much to Twilight's shock. "His name is Rory, and he's a Griffonstone blow fish." Without waiting for a response from the princess, Fluttershy fluttered over to the fish and patting his head, said, "Go on Rory. You can deflate now."

The fish, happy to have Fluttershy by his side, somehow smiled at her with a big toothy grin and then Dash watched in disbelief as Rory exhaled. Like a balloon, Rory's body shrunk and sputtered around in the water until he'd shrunk down to less than half the size of one of the row boats used in the tournament.

"Fluttershy!" Rarity exclaimed, "You mean to tell me you were in on this the whole time?"

The pegasus just nodded. "Sorry for not saying it earlier. But when Pinkie Pie mentioned Rainbow Dash's plan, I just knew Rory was the right fish for the job. He'd gotten lost following a school of fish and was feeling rather depressed. And since Griffonstone blow fish are known for being playful, I thought helping Pinkie might cheer him back up."

Twilight peered into the river at the shrunken fish. "Well, did it work?"

Fluttershy just nodded. "Maybe a little too well." She admitted.

The gang shared another laugh together and Twilight finally sighed and said, "Well how about we head back to Ponyville then. I imagine a trip to Griffonstone will be quite tiring for your little friend. And we might as well eat up and have some fun."

Jumping into the conversation, Pinkie Pie bounced between her friends, "And you all just have to come to Sugarcube Corner and have a round of chocolate cherry coated cupcakes on me!" Her grin stretched from ear to ear as she bounced around. "We just have to celebrate me and Fluttershy dating! Maybe I can even throw a party!"

"Maybe have the party after we return Rory," Fluttershy suggested. "But cupcakes sound wonderful."

Twilight took one look at Rarity, who nodded her head in agreement. "I'll grab an extra fish tank for Rory." Then turning to Dash and Applejack, Twilight said, "What about you two?"

Rainbow Dash just waved her hoof and said, "Nah, that's alright. I should probably get Applejack over to the doctor for her leg. Maybe I'll stop later and grab some cupcakes for us though. You girls go on ahead."

Twilight nodded, and after a brief goodbye, the four ponies disappeared down a nearby trail. Then, it was just Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Moving over to her mare-friend, Rainbow Dash said, "Well. Shall we?"

"Yeah. I reckon so." Applejack said.

Then without further hesitation, Rainbow Dash scooped up Applejack into her hooves once more. Taking off into the air, she slowly flew them towards Ponyville. "Sooo . . . guess I gotta start prepping our date. Since you lost and all."

Applejack snorted. "Excuse me! I don't exactly remember ya playing fair. Far as I'm concerned, all ya caught was that boot!"

"What?! And after all that work I went through to put this together?" Applejack just raised an eyebrow staring back. "Okay, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy helped."

"And?"

Rainbow Dash sighed. "And I suppose you caught the only fair fish today which meant you got the biggest catch."

Applejack smiled. "That's right." But instead of rubbing in her victory like usual, she instead leaned up and kissed Rainbow Dash's cheek. "But ya know what?" She whispered, "I think ya might've made a bigger catch."

"Huh?"

Applejack giggled, her face a bit red. "Ya did catch me after all. And I'd reckon I'm a bigger catch than that catfish ever could be."

Rainbow Dash smiled. "Even bigger than me?" And she couldn't help but giggle when she'd managed to catch her mare-friend off-guard with that remark. Before Applejack could come up with a response, Rainbow Dash leaned in and kissed her lover. She had to hover in the sky during their kiss to avoid distracted flying. But it was well worth it.

When finally their lips pulled apart, Rainbow Dash nuzzled her AJ. "You better heal up real soon." She said to Applejack, pushing them faster through the air. "Cause you're gonna need that leg when I take you out dancing in Cloudsdale."

"Cloudsdale?!"

"Yep! And I know for a fact that Rarity has a sexy red dress all lined up for you!" Dash teased. Well, only half teased. She was definitely serious, and she'd already seen the dress. One advantage to having lost so many date bets was getting ample opportunity to browse the unicorn's inventory, and perfect her requirements for Applejack's dress.

"N-Now hang on Rainbow, I . . ." And then Applejack thought better of arguing. She hushed up and went silent for a few moments. "Ya know. Maybe we outta stop with the date bets. And just have dates. Ya know, just have fun."

Rainbow Dash smiled. "I could go for that." She said. And Applejack breathed out a sigh of relief. "After our date on Cloudsdale."

The farmer's eyes shot open and Rainbow Dash just laughed. She nuzzled her mare-friend, and flew Applejack the rest of the way to Ponyville, where there were doctors, cupcakes, and a nice little red dress with Applejack's name all over it.

The End


End file.
